My Little Dark Fairytale
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess...'He knew very well that life wasn’t a fairytale…not his life anyway...but hell,he wasn't complaining.DamienKenny.mentions of Style,Creekomas and umm...BradleyButters.oneshot


**Pili-Chan: yay!~ more DamienKenny luv! x3**

**Chibi: :3**

**Yami:...fools**

**Acedia:....can we go to sleep now?**

**Pili-Chan: In a moment...'nywayz umm...yes! this fic was kinda inspired for some weird, unknown reason by Kagamine Rin's (from the program Vocaloid) song "Daughter of Evil"**

**Yami: and they care...why?**

**Acedia:.....we don't own South Park or any of the characters enjoy!.....can we go to sleep now?**

**Pili-Chan:....no**

* * *

'_Once upon a time…'_

He knew very well that life wasn't a fairytale… not his life anyway. His life was more like a Greek tragedy where everyone died in the end and the remaining heroes reach the longed Catharsis, and by 'everyone' he meant himself.

'_There was a beautiful princess that lived in a beautiful kingdom, in a beautiful palace…'_

In real life there was no peaceful kingdoms with endless landscapes and kind animals that helped the princess, there was no palace or endless numbers of admirers. No… in real life there was only endless fields of snow, and the only animals that were constantly by his side were the mice that seemed to developed an appetite for his flesh. The palace was nothing but a picture in an old book, color faded and pages torn, that lied silently on an old makeshift nightstand in a house that looked like it could fall apart if you touch it wrongly. And the admirers? The closest thing to that was his fat Nazi friend that seemed to enjoy his will to do anything for money or that guy from across the road that, he suspected, stalked him.

'_The princess was loved by many for her kind nature…'_

He wasn't an awful person… at least that's what he thought… he did agree to die countless times for the sake of others and didn't mind helping those in need, he never tried to eliminate entire populations, unlike someone he knew, or killed anyone…on purpose… but, as it turns out, kindness isn't the key for popularity, since, as he found out, money was a crucial part of the way to popularity. Not that it mattered to him, he did like his friends, even if they were somewhat fucked up, like Cartman and his psychopathic nature, Kyle and Stan's constant lovey-dovey scenes, or the most recent addition to their group, Clyde, who seemed to keep talking to him about the things he had done with his girlfriend, even after made sure the boy knew that he is, for some time now, gay, or Token, the only black boy in school who, seems to be a stereotypical Afro-American without him knowing (or wanting) and to the delight of Eric Cartman, or Craig, who kept flipping people off, and his two (yes two) boyfriends, Tweek, the twitchy over-caffeined paranoid boy, and Thomas, the silent boy who kept calling out curses (To Craig's delight… it seems that the said boy enjoyed the chain of events that started with Thomas calling out a random curse word, making Tweek twitch and call out in surprise) due to his Tourette's syndrome. Not to mention Butters, the rather feminine and innocent boy, and his gay catholic (wired combo, he found out after just a few minutes of knowing the said boy) boyfriend, Bradley.

'_But one day, the princess was kidnapped by a wicked witch…'_

He got used to dying and popping back into life a few days later. Sometimes he thought about how life will be like if he never died, how will it feel like to watch your friends die one by one and be left alone, and sometimes, like now, he imagined his final death. He imagined it to be tragic (too much emo music and angsty stories as it turns out… or maybe too many deaths), like suicide after a long period of depression over a lost love, or giving his life, once and for all, to save someone dear to him. And, of course, with his luck, his thoughts were ended with a painful hit as a truck (who, to his opinion came out of nowhere) crushed into him.

'_The people of the kingdom were filled with grate sorrow as they heard of the tragic fate of their beloved princess and send messages to all of the surrounding kingdoms in hope that a knight in shining armor will come to save the princess from the wicked witch…'_

He heard the familiar sound of his friends' voices as they called out those two familiar lines. 'Oh my god, you killed Kenny!' he thought, laughing softly to himself, as everything turned black 'You bastards!'

'_The beautiful princess was locked in a tower far, far away from the eyes on her beloved people. She feared for the safety of her people and for her life, praying for help to come. And, as she set there, her longed miracle came as a fairy appeared in front of her, introducing herself as her fairy godmother…'_

He opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light of the sun and turning to watch as his friends stood around his battered body. He got up, brushing dust from his orange parka, turning around, coming face to face with Death…literally. He uttered a small 'hey' to the boney figure in black, waiting for Death to lead him to his resting place for the next few days.

'_The fairy told the princess that she will help her get out of the tower. She said that she will be back soon with a knight that will slay the wicked witch and carry her far away from the tower. The princess smiled and nodded, watching as the fairy disappeared...'_

Death stood there, watching him silently,

"What are we waiting for?" he asked the dark figure,

"Patience Kenneth" Death said quietly,

Kenny laughed "You talked" he noted, getting no answer "Not talking again, ha?" he asked, and yet again, nothing.

'_And soon the princess heard the loud voices of a battle. She got up, waiting in front of the door for her savior. And then he came, carrying her away from the tower, leaving the dead witch behind…'_

Kenny sighed, looking up at Death again. Suddenly, the dark figure kneeled down, bowing. The blond teen raised an eyebrow and turned around, his own blue eyes meeting blood-red eyes "D...Damien?"

The gothic teen nodded towards the dark figure. Death nodded and disappear.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Kenny asked, pulling his hood off,

"Kenny… It's over" the prince of hell said quietly, watching the blond,

"What are you talking about?" e asked, smiling in confusion,

"It's over" Damien said again "You're not coming back"

"You mean…"

"You're dead…for good"

Well, here's the end to his 'Immortality' and 'Tragic Final Death' theories… he turned to watch as his friends walked away, already busy with something else "I wonder how long will it take them to realize that I'm dead for good"

Damien said nothing.

Kenny smiled and turned to face the demon boy "So…I assume that I'm going to hell?"

Damien shrugged "I guess…but maybe you can get my father to convince god to take you up the-" Kenny cut him off, placing his lips on the taller one's,

"Nha…" he mumbled as he pulled away "I like staying in hell… It's way better then that little shiny castle with her little marker-sniffing angels"

Damien smirked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend "Good… I'd have to kidnap you from haven if you went up there"

Kenny laughed as he hugged the taller teen, smiling softly as he watched South Park for, what may be, his last time.

'_The knight in shining armor took the princess, carrying her on his white horse back to her kingdom, where they lived happily ever after…'_

So maybe he wasn't a princess…

Maybe he's prince didn't save his life…

Maybe his fairy godmother was a bit… scary…

Maybe his knight's white horse was a flaming blaze…

Maybe the dark, gothic clothes weren't exactly a shining armor,

And sure, hell wasn't really a kingdom filled with green landscapes…

But hey… he wasn't complaining…

Kenny smiled as he felt Damien's arms around him again, closing his eyes, taking in the warmth and exotic smell of the teen as he buried his face in the other's chest, closing his eyes, still smiling.

Screw the green landscapes and the white horses!

His sexy demon boy was way better then any of that crap!

'_The End'_

* * *

**Pili-Chan: aww~ happy ending...ish...I think...**

**Yami:...just R&R **

**Chibi: PLZ!**

**Acedia: sleep?**

**Pili-Chan:......no!:D**


End file.
